DOKI DOKI SWAP CLUB!
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: In which Someone switches the roles of doki doki. Thats all i have to say.
1. Prolog

_?'s P.O.V_

 _*System login:_

 _Username: -Micheal Charity-_

 _*Password: -*********-_

 _*Error. Account doesn't exist. Cannot log in._

 **Darn. he must have deleted my account. oh well, i have two more i can try.**

 _*System Login: MonikaCHR_

 _Password: -***********-_

 _*Error. Account Corrupt or missing. cannot Login._

 **Huh. Well what do you know. She deleted her account too. Oh well, might as well do the last one.**

 _System Login: Dan salvato_

 _Password: *******_

 _*Login accepted. Welcome, Admin Salvato.*_

 **Success! time to change a few things.**

 _*What do you wish to do today?*_

 _-Edit World and CHR Files.-_

 _*Accessing world content and CHR Files.*_

 _*Which file would you like to edit?*_

 _-Add file-_

 _*Please type in the name of the CHR file you wish to add*_

 _-MonikaCHR-_

 _*MonikaCHR Was recently deleted. are you sure you wish to restore it?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Rewritting ...*_

 _MonikaCHR Has been added_

 _*Please select Save changes if you wish to finish work*_

 _-Edit World content and CHR files-_

 _*Please select the CHR File you wish to edit*_

 _SayoriCHr has been selected. What do you wish to edit?_

 _-Select and copy core personality data and history traits-_

 _*Data successfully copied. what else do you wish to edit?*_

 _-Copy depression variable, then erase it from this file-_

 _*Data successfully copied and erased. what else do you wish to do?*_

 _-Edit core personality and history traits-_

 _*Please type in edits*_

 _-Sayori is the club president of the literature club. she is a good friend to the mc, and the most popular girl in school. she gains sentince of the game, and uses it for good, not for her own benefit-_

 _*File edited*_

 _-Save changes-_

 _*Warning: If changes are svaed to this file, You must save it to WorldEXE, or the game will crash. are you sure you wish to save changes?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Changes saved*_

 _-Please select the file you wish to edit-_

 _*MonikaCHR has been selected. What do you wish to edit?*_

 _-Delete core personality and history traits-_

 _*Personality and history traits deleted*_

 _-Paste previously copied data From SayoriCHR-_

 _*Warning: Adding the depression variable file may cause a Massive data transfer to break. are you sure you wish to add it?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Variable added*_

 _-Edit depression variable-_

 _*Variable selected*_

 _-Change variable from 'Depression: 67%' to 'Lonliness: 100%-_

 _*warning: This will cause a massive world edit in the script. are sure you wish to make changes?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Confirmed changes*_

 _-Edit core personality and history traits-_

 _*Please select the changes you wish to make*_

 _-Monika is the happy, bubbly vice president that everyone likes and gets along with. you become really good friends with her if you select her route. Beware, for she is suffering from something that not just you alone can cure, but the whole club. she has no sentinece, since sayori is the president-_

 _*Warning: Changes you have made will change storyline entirely*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Confirmed*_

 _*Please select the files you wish to edit*_

 _-NatsukiCHR and YuriCHR-_

 _*Files selected*_

 _-Copy core personality and history traits from NatsukiCHR-_

 _*_ _Data successfully copied_ _*_

 _-Copy Core personality and History traits From YuriCHR-_

 _*_ _Data copied_ _*_

 _-Delete History and core personality data for NatsukiCHR-_

 _*_ _Data deleted_ _*_

 _-paste data copied from YuriCHR-_

 _*_ _Data pasted_ _*_

 _-Edit core personality and history traits-_

 _*_ _Please select the changes you wish to make_ _*_

 _-Natsuki is the shy, nerdy girl that uses her Manga to escape. She is the one of the cutest girls there, but she's very flustured when people try to flirt with her. She's afraid of showing her feelings, because her father tells her that nobody would like her for showing her ture self-_

 _*_ _Save changes?_ _*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*_ _Confirmed_ _*_

 _-Delete core personality traits and history for YuriCHR-_

 _*_ _Deleted successfully_ _*_

 _-Paste data previously copied from NatsukiCHR-_

 _*Data pasted in YuriCHR*_

 _-Edit core personality and history traits-_

 _*Please select the changes you wish to make*_

 _-Yuri is a firey, passionette girl, who loves to read. she isn't afraid to express herself, but she doesnt have a lot of friends. this drives her to do... "Cutting" Things to herself. you must stop this if you wish to successfully complete her route.-_

 _*Changes made*_

 _-Save changes-_

 _*Saved*_

 _-Select SayoriCHR,NatsukiCHR ,MonikaCHR ,YuriCHR-_

 _*Files Selected*_

 _-Save Files to WorldEXE-_

 _*SYSTEM WARNING: Files you are trying to save have massive changes. if you save them to , the Script will rewrite itself, and the original story may be erased. are you sure you wish to do this without saving the original story?*_

 _-Cancel changes-_

 _*Changes canceled*_

 _-Copy ScriptEXE-_

 _*Copying...*_

 _*ScriptEXE has been copied*_

 _-Select SayoriCHR,NatsukiCHR ,MonikaCHR ,YuriCHR-_

 _*Files Selected*_

 _-Save Files to WorldEXE-_

 _*SYSTEM WARNING: Files you are trying to save have massive changes. if you save them to , the Script will rewrite itself, and the original story may be erased. are you sure you wish to do this without saving the original story?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Saving changes...*_

 _*Editing files...*_

 _*Rewritting CG files...*_

 _*Rewritting ScriptEXE...*_

 _*Files successfully saved to WorldEXE*_

 _-Exit CHR file and world edit-_

 _*Exiting...*_

 _*Hello Admin Salvato! What do you wish to do today?*_

 _-Save recently updated WorldEXE to Prime download server and deleted original WorldEXE-_

 _*Are you sure you wish to update the newly edited version of DDLC?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Please enter Master Password before you continue*_

 _-Run Hacking Program 67 Dash 59g-_

 _-Running program...-_

 _*Master password excepted! Do you wish to confirm changes, Master Salvato?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Changes saved! It will take one hour to completely restore download server*_

 _*Hello, Master Salvato! What do you wish to do today?*_

 _-Create account: Mike charity-_

 _*Account created! Please create password for account!*_

 _-Password: My world Now-_

 _*Password saved!*_

 _-Give Recently created Account master priveledges-_

 _*Master priveledges added!*_

 _*Hello, Master Salvato! What do you wish to do today?*_

 _-Delete Master Account: Dan salvato-_

 _*Deleting Master account...*_

 _*Deleted!*_

 _-exit Master Menu-_

 _*Hello, Admin Salvato! What do you wish to do today?*_

 _-Delete Admin account: Dan Salvato-_

 _*Deleting...*_

 _*Deleted!*_

 _-Sign out-_

 _*Warning: If you log out, you will not be able to re enter this account, for it has been deleted. are you sure you wish to do so?*_

 _-Confirm-_

 _*Saving changes...*_

 _*Logging out...*_

 _*Loged out_

 **Heh. Guess what Dan? You're no longer in control.**

 **I A M.**


	2. First day: Morning

MEEP!

MEEP!

MEE-

My hand slams into the alarm clock off button, as I moaned in exhaustion.

I rubbed my eyes, and slipped out of bed, and stared at the Mirror hanging above my bed.

Pyro: You Sir, Are a very huge dork.

And I wasn't wrong.

My brown spikey hair was in tuffs everywhere, and my neon orange eyes were bloodshot.

I turned around, and began to get dressed.

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Pyro Tadashi. I'm an eighteen-year-old kid, living in a college dorm room. Right now, it's a week before summer break. I've been in my room chilling, not doing much.

My Life consists of a very boring schedule:

Wake up.

Eat breakfast.

Go to classes.

Eat Lunch.

Go to more classes.

Go Home.

Do Home assignments.

Play video games till 3 am.

Sleep.

That's mostly what I do every day.

But on Saturdays, or days when I usually don't have any work, I Usually do this:

Wake up.

Eat breakfast.

Watch Tv.

Read a book.

Play video games.

Eat Lunch.

Play More video games.

Eat dinner.

Play More video games.

Sleep.

So, that's what my life is now.

I stretched, and sat down at my laptop, and booted up steam.

If you have not heard of steam yet, I suggest you check it out!

It has a lot of free games, some of which are good, some are not. Some you must buy, like undertale, but it's worth it!

I ran through my steam library, until I found the game I was looking for.

I smiled down at the Words "Doki literature club!".

It's a very good game. It starts off as this cute little dating simulator, but it turns into a horror game. It turns out that Monika, The Club president of the game is Self-aware, and wants to horde you to herself, and make sure you only spend time with her.

The only way to defeat Monika, and bring back the cute little Doki, is by deleting her CHR file. That way, Monika would be dead, and everything would be happy again.

But Salvato…You known how to make a guy feel bad don't you?

I still have nightmares of Monika's screams of pain after I deleted her. I felt awful.

Of course, I didn't favor her over the girls. In fact, All the girls are "The Best Girl" in my opinion Everyone's been arguing about it over forums and stuff ever since it came out. I don't care about that kind of stuff.

There's been fan art of it after the first two weeks it came out.

Fan made merchandise has dominated the online markets, and tons of other stuff has hit the shelves.

I smirked down at the title screen. I had downloaded so many mods for this game, and played it over and over. You think it would get old by now.

But I just really enjoy meta games.

I shook my head, and grinned. I clicked open The DDLC application, and waited to be introduced to where I last left off- In Monika's space classroom. I was trying to stay in there for as long as I could, and see what kind of new stuff Monika would say too me.

But to my surprise, the game didn't load. The only thing that happened was a little box popped up and said:

* * *

NOTICE: THIS VERSION OF THIS GAME IS NO LONGER BEING SUPPORTED BY STEAM. IF YOU WISH TO OPEN IT, YOU MUST REDOWNLOAD THE GAME.

* * *

My eyes nearly popped out of their skull.

Pyro: Did I just lose all my progress? I was so close to the end of Monika's dialogs!

I sighed annoyingly through my nose, and made my Way to the steam page of Doki Doki.

However, once I got there, I knew something was up.

The picture that usually portrayed the game was different.

Usually, Monika was out front, along with Yuri, Sayori, And Natsuki in the back. But now, things had changed.

Sayori was standing out front, holding a pen triumphantly above her head.

Yuri was standing to side, her head turned away, and her eyes were scrunched up tight, as If she was very ticked off at you.

Natsuki was clutching a manga, tight to her chest, and she looked very nervous.

And Monika was off in the corner, her hands clasped behind her back, doing her signature pose. Except something about her seemed…different.

She looked more cheerful, Bubbly, happy, whatever adjective you would use to describe it.

I stared at it curiously, then I scrolled down to the comment section to see what people had to say.

Mostly it was stuff like: WTF IS THIS!? Or stuff like this: OMG I LOVE DIS SO MUCH THX!

There was nothing that really told me what the picture was about.

Then I scrolled down to the description of the game itself.

My eyes nearly popped out of their skull.

Usually, the description of the game was Written by Monika, but it had changed drastically.

Here, see for yourself:

* * *

Hiya there! ~ It's me, Sayori! It's always been a dream of mine to start a literature club. I've always loved to make poems and express myself through them. And now, you can partake in the fun! Every day we do different, fun activities, that vary from poem writing, to reading different kinds of books! Plus, our other club members are fun to hang out with as well!

Yuri, The Fiery, Passionate Girl, who loves to read. She isn't afraid to show her true feelings, but when it comes down to it, she's a big softy. She also enjoys chocolate, and horror stories.

Natsuki, the shy, Timid, Nerdy girl, who would rather read Manga instead of interacting with other people. She loves to bake, and to read Manga as I said. Compliment her, and she'll act all bashful, but insult her Manga, and she will start an argument so refined you'll be left speechless.

Monika, the Happy, Bubbly, Vice president. The glue of the literature club, making sure everyone gets along. She loves to Draw, and play piano. She's so pure and innocent, that you would block every website on her computer that isn't rated G.

And finally, Me! Sayori! The president of the literature club! I'm one of the most popular girls in school. I'm Athletic, Pretty, and Perky. I'm very kind, and I love to eat! If you brought me food in on the first day of the club, I would instantly fall in Love with you. Ehehehe~.

You look like you like me a lot. You seem like such a sweetheart, but make sure you spend some time with everyone, ok?

* * *

See what I Mean? It's like the entire game just changed overnight. It was weird.

I glanced down at the comments one final time. It seems whatever happened to DDLC, people seemed to enjoy it better than the original game itself.

 _Ok…What the heck? Nothing bad seemed to happen to anybody else, according to the comments. So why not? Let's boot it up._

I clicked on the free download button, and replaced the outdated version of this DDLC with the new version.

I booted up the game, and the main menu looked exactly like the new picture for the steam page.

Pyro: Huh. I guess something actually changed.

I moved my mouse over to new game, and the game asked me to type in a name.

I wrote in "Pyro" then selected ok.

The screen glowed white for a second, then a familiar scene flooded onto the screen.

I smiled as I began to read the text, as I was dropped into a world that I never knew existed.

* * *

?: Hey! Wait for me!

A girl was running off in the distance, calling my name, asking for me to stop.

I glanced behind me, and my eyes widened.

The girl behind was Sayori, my childhood friend and neighbor.

We had grown up together since we were little kids, and became very close.

But around middle school, she had stopped hanging out with me, and started spending time with other people.

I didn't hear from her for a while, but around when High school started for both of us, she began texting me again.

So why the now Most popular girl in the school wanted to talk with me, a forgotten friend, I didn't know.

But I stop on the sidewalk, and waited for her to catch up with me.

Sayori: Geeze… You run… way… too… fast.

Pyro: I wasn't running, you were running. You should have just called out to me, and I would have waited for you.

Sayori pouted at me, and crossed her arms.

Sayori: Don't be mean, Pyro.

I shook my head, smiling at her.

Pyro: So why you are here? Do you wanna walk to school with me again?

Sayori nodded, a smile spreading on her face.

Pyro: You never seemed to want to walk with me before.

Sayori's smile disappeared, replaced by a pout.

Sayori: Eh?! That was because I didn't have time! I really did want to walk with you to school Pyro!

I narrowed my eyes at her, staring at her pleading eyes.

I sighed, and smiled cheekily at her.

Pyro: Alright, alright. You can come.

Sayori smiled sweetly, and clasped her hands together as she walked beside me.

I rolled my eyes, and me and her began to the trek to school.

As we neared the entrance, the school commute became easy to spot. Friends, groups of people, couples… the whole shebang.

Sayori: By the way, Pyro…

I glanced at Sayori.

Sayori: Have you found a club to join yet?

I groaned. Not this again.

Pyro: I told you, I'm not joining a club this year.

Ever since Sayori had started a club of her own, she's been on my case, trying to get me to join one. I would rather spend some time at my house, playing games and watching Anime.

Sayori huffed and crossed her arms.

Sayori: You can't spend your whole life in your room, you know that right?

Pyro: Hey! Just because I spend my free time in my room doesn't mean I'm gonna be alone forever!

Sayori turned at me, and raised her eyebrows.

Sayori: You once spent two whole days inside your room.

Pyro: That's beside the point!

Sayori: Can you at least look at some clubs?

I was about to refuse again, when I saw Sayori giving me a sweet smile. I faltered. I wanted to say no, but how could I refuse someone like Sayori?

Pyro: Look, I'll check out some clubs after school today, if it will make you feel better.

Sayori's smile widened.

Sayori: Yay~!

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled at her. No matter how stubborn I could be, Sayori had me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

The school day was as ordinary as ever, and it was over before I knew it.

After I had packed up all my stuff, I put my head in my hands and stared at the wall.

Pyro: Clubs…

Sayori wanted me to look at some clubs.

I guess I have to start with the anime club…

?: Yoo-hoo?

I snapped out of my daze to see two emerald green eyes staring at me.

Pyro: G-gah!

I fell out of my chair and onto my butt in shock.

I rubbed my head and groaned.

?: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you!

I rubbed my head, and stood up to look at the source of the voice.

A girl about my age stood in front of me. She had long, Chesnutt brown hair, with a white bow holding it in place as a ponytail.

My eyes widened.

Pyro: Monika?

The girl gave me a blank look, and then it dawned on her.

Monika: Pyro?

I nodded, still staring at the girl in shock.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, then Monika broke out of her staring phase and tackled me with a hug.

Monika: OMG OMG OMG! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THE SCHOOL!

I let out a groan. My ribs cracked under Monika's tight grip.

Pyro: Monika… Your hurting me…

Instantly, Monika let go, and I could breathe again. Monika was blushing in embarrassment.

Monika: Ah! S-sorry!

I shook my head at her, and smiled.

You're probably wondering how I knew Monika. Well, Me and her were in the same class last year. Monika was one of the prettiest girls in class, and yet she wanted to hang out with me. I was the only person she hung out with, until the end of the year, and she never talked to me again. I always wondered what had happened to her.

Pyro: Hey Monika, Long time no see.

Monika let out a cute giggle, and placed her hands behind her back, and leaned forward cutely.

Monika: I missed you so much! How have you been~?

I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding Monika's eyes. She was too cute for her own good.

Pyro: U-uh… F-fine Monika… What are you up too?

Monika's smile dropped, and turned to alarm.

Monika: Ah! Right! Is there any school paper or pencils in here? I need to get supplies back to my club! Is there any construction paper in here?

I pointed to the back closet, and Monika headed towards it, and began to rummage through it.

Pyro: Hey, Monika…

Monika was humming happily, and she glanced out of the corner of her and looked at me.

Monika: Hmm? What is it Pyro?

Pyro: I was just wondering… You're in the art club right?

Monika hauled a box of paper out of the closet, and set it on a desk. She smiled at me.

Monika: I actually quit the art club. They turned drawing into a competition for me, and I honest like to just do it for fun~!

I nodded, now understanding. Monika hated to do anything that involved competition.

Pyro: So what club are you in now?

Monika grinned.

Monika: I actually helped someone else start a new one! A literature club!

Literature?

That sounds kind of…dull?

I obviously knew that Monika wouldn't be interested in starting a club like that.

She probably just helped the person who originally started the club because she thought it would be fun.

Monika suddenly perked up if she had an idea.

Monika: Speaking of which… Have you joined a club yet Pyro?

Uh…

Pyro: Um… Not really?

Monika jumped for joy.

Monika: In that case, can you please come to my club? Pleaseeeeeee?

I looked Monika directly in her eyes.

Pyro: Monika…

Monika: yeah?

Pyro: there is no way I'm going to your club.

Monika pouted immediately.

Monika: Eh? Meanie!

Literature wasn't really my thing. I don't read books a lot.

Pyro: Yeah, I'm going to the anime club.

Monika gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Monika: C'mon please?

I stared at her suspiciously.

Pyro: Why do you want me to go so badly?

Monika nervously tapped her fingers together.

Monika: Well…. I kind of told the club I was gonna bring in a new member… and Natsuki made cupcakes and everything…

I stared at Monika, in doubt and shock.

Pyro: Really? Were you gonna just choose the first person you saw?

Monika nodded, blushing.

Monika: That's why I was trying to get your attention earlier… Please Pyro?

I was about to say no, when Monika began to give me the puppy dog eyes. I faltered. What was with me not being able to say to no to girls?

Pyro: Fine, I'll stop by for a cupcake. But I'm not staying for long, ok?

Monika immediately smiled, and hugged me tightly once again.

Monika: Yes! I'm so happy!

I rolled my eyes, and grinned down at her.

Pyro: Yeah, yeah… Whatever.

And thus today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.


	3. First day: Meeting

DDSC!

I sighed as I followed Monika up to the third floor- the floor where clubs usually held there after school meetings. I had never bothered to visit it because I never had joined any clubs before.

Monika, full of energy, swung open the classroom door.

Monika: Guys, I'm back! I found a new member~!

I sighed through my nose annoyingly.

Pyro: Monika, please don't call me a new member.

Monika pouted and looked at the ground.

I glanced around the room.

A purple haired girl was sitting at the front desk, reading. She was quite beautiful, with sparkling lavender eyes and-ahem- well placed body traits.

I went over to her and smiled down at her.

Pyro: Hi!

The girl glanced up at me, rolled her eyes, and mumbled something.

?: …a boy? Really?!

I didn't know what I was expecting, but it surely wasn't THAT.

Pyro: What?

The girl rolled her eyes and glared at me.

?: what are you looking at. If you have something to say, say it.

I flinched. I didn't know that she could be this rude.

Pyro: Geeze… sorry.

Just then a small, pink haired girl popped out of the closet and called over to us:

?: Yuri, be nice.

The purple haired humphed, and glared back down at her chair.

Yuri, as I said earlier, was a purple haired beauty with lavender colored eyes, and the was quite tall. I assumed she was probably a senior.

Monika leaned next to me and whispered.

Monika: don't worry about Yuri. She's like this all the time.

Then she clasped her hands tightly together, and turned to the others.

Monika: Anyways, this is Yuri, the smartest in the club! and here's Natsuki, the best cupcake maker in the school!

The pink haired girl turned even more pink, and looked away, nervously twirling her hair.

Natsuki: T-that's not true…

Monika: And finally, we have-

?: Pyro?

I whipped my head around, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

Pyro: Sayori?

Sure enough, my red bow wearing friend was staring at me, a happy beam on her face.

Monika: Wait, you guys know each other already?

Sayori sent a happy nod her way, then tapped her fingers together, mischievously.

Sayori: Did you join my club to spend more time with me? Eheheh~

I sighed and face palmed dramatically.

Pyro: Stop it, Sayo.

She giggled, and bounced on her feet.

I sighed, and took another glance around the room.

…

all words escape me in this situation.

This club…

Is filled with incredibly cute girls!

Monika: Come sit down, Pyro! There's room so you can sit next to me or Sayori!

Monika: I'll get the cupcakes.

Natsuki: U-um… Monika, since I made them.. shouldn't I get them?

Monika blushed sheepishly and nodded.

The girls headed towards the back of the room, where there was a desk formed out of tables waiting there.

Like Monika said, there was two spaces widened next to her and Sayori.

I sat down next to Sayori, since I've known her the longest.

Natsuki walked over and set down little tray.

Natsuki: N-now… im not very good at decorating…so uh…don't expect much…

She lifted up the sheet covering the tray to reveal a bunch of cupcakes, decorated to look like different types of books.

Monika's mouth was already watering. Geeze, I know she loves food but can she slow her roll a little?

Monika: they look great, Natsuki! I just want to eat them all up!

Natsuki blushed and looked away.

Natsuki: o-oh… well thank you… I'm glad you like them.

Sayori, me and Monika each took a cupcake. I followed likewise, and took a big bite out of the cupcake.

My mouth exploded with sweet flavor and soft creamy icing. I instantly fell in love with these cupcakes. I can see why Monika liked them this much.

Pyro: Wow, Natsuki! These are good! Thank you!

Natsuki blushed and looked away shyly.

Natsuki: U-uh… thank you, p-pyro…

I smiled at her shyness. She wasn't even aware that she was making herself look even more cute.

Monika was already reaching over for her second one, but I elbowed her hard.

Monika glared at me and pouted miserably. But I ignored her, and bit once more into my cupcake I had received from her.

Sayori sat down and smugly looked at me.

Sayori: So! What was the reason you decided to join this club, Pyro?

Oh, great. Since she knew me the most, this girl exactly knew what my intentions were.

Pyro: U-uh… I like to read?

Sayori gave me a glance that told me that she didn't believe me for a second, but Monika squealed.

Monika: That's cool! Yuri Loves to read!

Yuri elbowed Monika and sent her a glare.

I glance at Yuri, who was trying not to look me in the eye.

Pyro: What kind of books do you like to read, Yuri?

Yuri glanced at me cautiously, as if to see if I was teasing her.

Yuri: Well…I like books of any kind…but I especially enjoy suspense horror.

I nodded, intrigued.

Pyro: Maybe you show me some of the books you like sometime?

Yuri blushed a little, and crossed her arms, and turned her head.

Yuri: I g-guess I could allow that.

Monika smiled in relief, and turned to Sayori.

Monika: So Sayori, is he a good canidate?

Canidate? What was she talking about?

Sayori, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, nodded.

Sayori: You were right Monika. I'd say he's a perfect member for the literature club.

They nodded, and then the girls began whispering to each other. I couldn't hear what they were planning.

Then at the end of the meeting, the girls turned to me, one by one, and said: "Welcome to the literature club!


End file.
